Never Letting Go
by xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo
Summary: Kayleigh Danvers used to be the picture perfect daughter – until her dad got 'ill'. Then she blamed everything on the Covenant and everyone in it, the power and most of all – her mother. She became a trouble maker in school until she ran away at the beginning of junior year. Now she's back and Ipswich is in for a surprise. Reid/OC
1. Prolouge

**I don't own The Covenant.**

**Kayleigh is portrayed by Lucy Hale and Gabbe (who you'll see next chapter) by Dianna Agron**

**Prologue: This time, I wasn't coming back**

"I don't care Caleb!" I practically screamed at my older brother, "It's my life; I'll do what I want with it!"

"You're not old enough to know what you want!"

"And you are Caleb? You're only a year older than me," my voice had calmed considerably.

"So you're going to through your life away, just like Dad did,"

"It has _nothing _to do with him, Caleb, so don't bring him into this," I knew in my heart that what I had said was a lie;_ everything_ I did was because of Dad.

Maybe they would listen before I ended up like him; that's why I did the things I did, so they would realise that I was falling over the edge.

His eyes hardened, "Do you really think I'm that stupid Kayleigh?"

"Well," I smirked.

He glared at me, "We both know that everything that you do lately is because of him Kayleigh. Ever since Dad went to the Colony house you've withdrawn from everyone, even Reid." My face softened at the mention of my boyfriend, yet still my brother dearest continued, "You play up in class, you get into fights. It's not you Kayleigh,"

"You don't know _anything_ about me. Just leave me alone Caleb," I spit out as I stormed out of the front door.

I made my way towards my dad's old dark blue BMW, having already stashed a couple of bags of my things in there that morning.

This wasn't the first time I'd walked out, but it was the last, because this time, I wasn't coming back. I was leaving Ipswich, for good.


	2. Maybe it's time

**I still don't own The Covenant**

**Chapter 1: Maybe, it's time**

"Kayleigh, Gabrielle! Breakfast!" Victoria; the woman who had become my mother called up the stairs.

The family I lived with weren't my blood family, but they cared more than my blood family ever did (if you don't count my dad, but with his current... situation, I don't think he did). When I ran away, I made my way up to Maine. I can't really remember how we met, but Gabbe got me to open up to her, before she took me back to her house and begged her mom to let me stay because I had nowhere else to go.

That was a year ago, now, I feel at home here. Gabbe is like my sister in every way but blood. I don't think I've ever been more content, except maybe when I was with Reid but I messed that up, so...

I got out of my bed, and looked across the room I shared with Gabbe to see her still in bed with the duvet over her head.

"Gabbe," I said.

I signed, knowing that just saying her name wouldn't work. I walked over to her bed and grabbed the bottom corners of her duvet. Pulling it off of my blonde-haired friend, my eyes flashed black, pouring the glass of water beside her over her head. I swiftly moved back to my side of the room, ducking as she threw her pillow at my head.

"Kayleigh!" She screeched.

As I walked out the door, I turned back to a now very wet Gabbe, and said "What'd I do?"

Gabbe and I were walking through town later that day, when suddenly she turned to me causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Do you ever think about going back home Kay?"

I contemplated what she had asked, "Sometimes, I mean, as angry as I was at my brother and mum when I left, I miss them. I couldn't leave you though, you, your parents; you're my family now"

She hugged me tightly "Maybe, it's time to go back to Ipswich Kayleigh,"

"I don't know, maybe,"

"Tell you what, if you agree to go back, I'll go with you,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Okay then," I relented.

By the end of the summer, we were ready to set off to our new home, for now anyway.

"Be good girls, both of you," Victoria said, giving both of us a pointed look.

"Us?!" I asked.

"Be anything but good?!" Gabbe finished.

"Just don't get into too much trouble," She said, giving both big hugs.

She turned to me, "You will always be a part of this family Kayleigh. Instead of one daughter, I now have two,"

"You'll always be my mom" I said

I could see her eyes shining with tears, "Now get going or you'll be late,"

"Bye!" Gabbe and I chorused.


	3. A little bit of history

**Chapter 2: A little bit of history**

"Remind me how you talked me into this again Gabbe?" I questioned my best friend/honorary sister as we passed the sign saying _'Welcome to Ipswich, Massachusetts'_

It had been a year since I'd been in Ipswich and I could feel the anxiousness creeping through me.

Did they miss me?

Did they even notice I was gone?

Were they grateful that I left?

Did they hate me?

Did Reid hate me?

All those questions were running through my mind at once and it was so deafening that I could barely hear Gabbe replying.

"Because you can't resist my puppy dog eyes and I said if any of them try anything I will kick their butt! POW!"

If I was being honest, then yes, I did miss being in Ipswich. Especially Reid, he was my... he was my everything. 12 months later, I looked back to the day I left and all I could think was _'How the hell could I have left him without even saying goodbye?' _People say that when you're a kid; you don't know what love is. I don't believe that for one moment. I was ten years old when I fell for Reid, at _ten_ I knew who my future lay with. At ten years old, I was in love.

About fifteen minutes later we pulled into the Spencer Academy parking lot. I parked the car and took a deep breath whilst trying to prepare myself for what I was about to face. It didn't work. I was as nervous as ever, I was now in the same as town as the people I ran from a year ago.

Gabbe placed her perfectly manicured hand on my arm and spoke with a sincerity that was scarcely heard from her, "Are you sure that you can so this Leigh-Leigh?" My breathing hitched at the sound of the nickname Reid gave me when we were five.

Truth is, I wasn't ready but in my heart, I knew that I had to it. 'Sometimes true courage isn't not feeling scared, it's being petrified but still doing it because in your heart you know that it's the right thing to do' – My dad used to tell me and Caleb that all the time, it's one of the thing that I live my life by.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to face my past at some point, right?" I spoke with a newfound confidence after remembering my father's words.

Gabbe and I opened our car doors simultaneously before getting out.

I looked around at the staring faces of the Spencer students, some I recognised, some I didn't. However, I, luckily, didn't see the faces of any of the Sons of Ipswich.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we ascended the steps at the front of Spencer. As we always did in these types of situations, Gabbe and I held our heads high and walked like we were the only ones on the planet. Gabbe and I couldn't be more different but if there was one thing that we had in common it was that we liked to make on hell of an entrance.

When we got inside (where yet more people were staring at us), I led Gabbe through the all-too-familiar halls to the Provost's office.

When we arrived, I spoke to the young-looking woman, who I assumed to be his assistant, behind the desk "We're here to see Provost Higgins"

"Names please?" She spoke with genuine kindness that reminded me of Reid's mother; Meredith.

"Kayleigh Danvers and," I began.

"Gabrielle Williams," Gabbe finished.

"Ah yes, the Provost will be with you in a moment," I noticed a brief flash of shock pass across her face upon hearing my last name, but she made no comment.

"Thank You Miss," Gabbe replied as we both took a seat on the sofa in front of the sole window in the room.

After about five minutes of quiet conversation between Gabbe and I, we were called into the Provost's office.

"Welcome to Spencer academy Miss Williams and I believe a welcome back is in order Miss Danvers. If you don't mind me inquiring," I nodded at him to go ahead, "Is your family aware of your presence in Ipswich again?"

Yes, because that's not being nosy at _all_, is it? (*note the sarcasm*)

"No. And at this moment in time, I wish for it to stay that way Provost Higgins," I replied, my voice surprisingly steady, but cold.

"As you wish Miss Danvers, as you wish. I take it that you two lovely young ladies will not mind sharing a dorm room?" He asked us.

Now he was just sucking up; calling us _'lovely young ladies'._

"Not at all Sir," Gabbe sounded very hyper, but then again she loves new experiences and the 'adventure' that comes with change.

I do too normally, but all of this isn't new to me.

As he led us out of his office, he said "I will get someone to show you your room in just a moment. Jennifer?"

"Yes Sir?" The kind assistant looked up at us with her electric blue eyes.

"Could you call Kate Tunney down here for me?"

"Of course Sir,"

Moments later, Jennifer's voice could be heard over the intercom, "Could Katherine Tunney please report to Provost Higgins' office immediately, that's Kate Tunney to the Provost's office. Thank you,"

The name rang a bell. Kate Tunney?

It took me a moment before I remembered her, Kate was Pogue's girlfriend; I spent a lot of time with her before I left.

A few minutes later, a tanned girl with long, dark hair entered the office.

"You called for me sir?"

Kate was still the same as before I left but had I really changed that much that my own friend didn't recognise me - would my family recognise me?

"Yes Miss Tunney. I would like you to meet Kayleigh and Gabrielle; our newest students. They will be staying in the dorm room next to yours," Turning to us, he said, "Here are your dorm keys girls; room 514, and enjoy your time at Spencer Academy."

"Ready?" Kate asked us, a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah sure," _I think..._ I cast a glance at Gabbe, looking for some kind of reassurance but she was too busy taking in the '_wonders'_ of Spencer.

"Come on then," she said as we left the office, Gabbe and I trailing behind Kate.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kate spoke up, "So where'd you come from?

"Well I'm from Maine and Kay is an emancipated minor who came to live with us – she doesn't like to talk about what happened before that," Gabbe answered for both as she could tell that I was not in the mood for talking. All of this was like a bad trip down one memory lane that I never wanted to return to.

"Oh, here's your dorm, if you need me, mine's just next door," _Yeah, 'cause we didn't hear_ _the provost saying that in his office_ – Kate could be so ditzy sometimes, "Oh, and before I forget; there's a party down at the Dell tonight. Do you want to come with me and my roommate Sarah?"

"Um... sure?" I answered with an apprehensive smile.

"Great! So we'll come by around seven to get you?" I swear that Kate had one setting; over-the-top enthusiasm, but, then I used to be like that too.

"Yeah, okay. See you at seven Kate," _Why did I say yes?! The sons are gonna be there – with Kate!_

"Bye for now!" That girl was going to do my head in by the end of the night and I won't be held responsible for my actions. At all.

Gabbe and I entered the dorm side by side and shared a look at the tiny room that we would have to share 24/7 for the next nine months. It was about half the size of our bedroom in Maine – where we had about this much space_, each_ – not shared.


	4. Homecoming isn't always sweet

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update ~ enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Homecoming isn't always sweet**

At seven o'clock, exactly, Kate and a pretty petite blonde (who was apparently Sarah) turned up outside our dorm room. Gabbe and I had spent about an hour and a half getting ready. I was wearing a black playsuit with my purple hoodie, black fingerless gloves (which I stole borrowed from Reid before I left) and purple flats. I was also wearing the amethyst and diamond eternity ring, that Reid gave me when I turned 14, on a chain so that I could hide it from the boys if they were they were there. I had my hair straight like I always do, with my bangs covering half of my face. Apart from a light purple eye shadow and mascara, I didn't have much make-up on. Gabbe was wearing a navy blue dress, with a hot pink cardigan and heels. The pink heart necklace that her parents bought for her 16th birthday was around her neck. In typical Gabbe style she had bright pink lips to match her shoes and cardigan. I swear; that girl didn't know the meaning of blending in – she was all about standing out.

"You guys look... amazing!" Kate announced when she saw our outfits, "Sarah, this is Gabbe and Kayleigh; our new neighbours. Kayleigh and Gabbe, this is Sarah; my new roommate,"

"Hi" We spoke in sync. What? – living with each other 24/7 for over a year does that to you.

"Do you guys wanna go in your own car or catch a ride with us in Sarah's car?" Kate asked.

Gabbe and I looked at each other, knowing that it was an obvious choice, before I answered, "We'll take mine, it that's okay? We'll just follow you there."

"Of course! But come on; the party's already started," Kate said as we followed her down to the parking lot.

"So where's this car of yours then?" Kate asked.

My day was well and truly made when I saw Sarah and Kate's faces when I pointed out my car to them. My dark blue Porsche was my baby and no-one was taking her away from me.

"Wow, that's your car?"

"Yep," My smirked mirrored the one that was constantly on Reid's face before I left.

When we got to the Dells, Kate, Sarah, Gabbe and I were all standing together talking, well they were talking; I was just standing with them taking in everything. It was strange being back home, but it was comforting too.

"So give us the scoop; whose here?" I heard Sarah ask over the noise of the music.

I think that Gabbe was listening to Kate giving us the rundown of Spencer academy's elite, but I just zoned out already recognising most of the faces in the crowd. I hadn't spotted the sons yet so I was hoping that they had decided not to come. How wrong I was...

"They're here!" Kate whispered, with a **_lot_** of enthusiasm. Again with the enthusiasm – why must she be so damn enthusiastic about **_everything_**?

"Who?" Sarah was genuinely confused, it was almost sweet.

"The sons of Ipswich" _Oh joy! – This is not good._

As my once family appeared, Kate threw herself at Pogue, "You're late!" she playfully chastised him.

"Yeah I know, I had a thing with the family,"

They then proceeded to start snogging each other's faces off.

When they finally managed to detach their faces from one another, Pogue asked "Who's this?"

"My new roommate; Sarah, and our new neighbours Leigh and Gabbe." she pointed to us each in turn, "Guys, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Reid..." Kate got cut off by a certain, familiar blonde.

"Garwin; Reid Garwin, you know Sarah was my grandmother's name..." _That couldn't be the boy that I fell for when I was 13, could it?_

My, oh-so-lovely, brother interrupted, "Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way,"

I don't know which was worse, watching Reid be a completely different person or watching my brother flirt?

Typical Cale, always being _so _chivalrous, though; makes me sick. I couldn't help but scoff, turning everyone's eyes to me.

"What? Chivalry's overrated." I said while smirking, making direct eye contact with each of the boys in turn.

"Leigh! Be nice!" Gabbe muttered to me.

"Why should I?" I asked her, probably louder than I should've.

Once more, I couldn't care less about the conversation going on around me and only came back to reality when something about the cops was mentioned.

Gabbe grabbed me by the arm and began to haul me back to the car.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming! God Gabbe, no need to dislocate my damn shoulder!" I hissed at my best friend.

I swear I heard Reid mutter something under his breath to Tyler along the lines of; "I like this girl already"

By the time I got back to our dorm, my previously confident mood had made a complete 180o turn. As soon as Gabbe closed and locked the door, there were tears running down my face. The events of the day were catching up to me; seeing my brother for the first time in over a year. Seeing Reid...

Knowing that they, my own family, didn't recognise me, hurt so much. Had I changed that much in the last year? Or did they just forget about me?

"I don't know what to do Gabbe..." I sobbed.

"You don't have to do anything," she soothed me; it wasn't really working.

My dreams were haunted by memories of before I left that night. They weren't bad memories but they were ones that reminded me of everything that I'd left behind. I wasn't able to get more than a few hours of sleep, I don't think that I could have suffered through any longer than that.

_Reid and I were sitting on a cliff above the Dells. We'd been coming here since we were allowed to go places on our own. No-one else knew about this place, it was ours. _

_"Kay?" Reid asked._

_I looked at him, his eyes shining blue like the bluest diamond._

_"Thank you,"_

_"For what?"_

_"For seeing past everything. For seeing me," He said, tears brimming in his eyes. _

_I didn't know what to say, but as my own tears spilled over my cheeks, I took my best friend of over 10 years in my arms and just sat there. Neither of us needed to say anything, it wasn't often that we did. He pulled away from me gently. His eyes were boring into mine with an emotion that I only saw in my father's eyes when he looks at my mother. Reid slowly leaned into me and pressed his lips against mine..._

I awoke with a start the next morning. I could feel the silent tears cascading down my face. I couldn't help but question; _why did I ever come back to Ipswich?_


	5. Broken

**This is Chapter 5 of Never letting go. I still don't own The Covenant, I wish I did - then I could have Reid and Tyler all to myself. I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes. ~ Enjoy!**

**xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

The weekend had gone by pretty much uneventful. If you would call hiding in my dorm for two whole days uneventful. I would. I had to drag myself out of bed on Monday morning. I didn't know if I could face them. There's no way that I would get through the day without at least one of them finding out.

My first lesson, of course, had all four of them in it. We were doing something about 'modern writers of contemporary fiction'. Among those was Stephen King who was one of my all time favourite authors. Behind me, I heard Reid make some sarcastic comment about 'Dreamcatcher' that sent a ripple of girls' giggles throughout the room. I could imagine Cale rolling his eyes at yet another one of Reid's stupid remarks. _Typical..._

Our teacher, whatever his name was, just looked mildly amused and maybe a bit annoyed and replied "Thank you Mr Garwin, but my choice is 'The Shining',"

My favourite book by Stephen King was actually 'Dreamcatcher', only Reid knew that though. That's what made our friendship/relationship so strong; we knew each others' secrets. Secrets that no-one else knew.

The teacher then carried on babbling about something that I didn't really care about. That was, until he said something that caught my attention...

"It has come to my knowledge that we have both a new and returning student. Miss Kayleigh Danvers and Miss Gabrielle Williams. I do hope you won't be as much trouble as you were the last time Miss Danvers," _Stupid teacher..._

"You obviously don't know me then, do you Sir? 'Cause I'll be worse,"

I grabbed by stuff and began to leave the classroom, among whispers and leaving four very shocked boys in my wake.

As I turned around and caught crystal blue eyes, one whisper stood out to me above the rest...

"The girl from the Dells..." It was Reid.

It took longer than I expected for the news of my return to spread around Spencer. I was literally counting the minutes until I was cornered by one or more of the sons. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

As anticipated, about halfway through lunch, I was approached by Caleb and Pogue.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were back, Kay? Instead of hiding from us?" Caleb asked.

"I didn't hide, you didn't recognise me," I retaliated, "And I didn't want to face the awkward questions," I tried to stay strong but all I wanted to do was to roll up into a big ball and die.

"Questions about what?"

"Oh my, God, Caleb! Has your IQ dropped to, like, 1 since I've been gone or something?" I noticed a small smirk creep it's was across Pogue's face at my comment.

"Questions about what, Kayleigh?" Okay, now he was getting irritated.

"About why I left without saying goodbye," Much like I had in English that morning, I walked away from them, except this time I didn't look back.

I knew that my eyes were black as night as things were tossed around the woods and tears slipped down my cheeks. I screamed out as a ball of energy shot out from my hands and hit a tree, almost ripping its roots from the ground.

"Kay!" I heard a shout from behind me, "Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

I whipped around to see Tyler, and let my eyes fade back to their normal chocolate brown. He took one look at my tear stained face before wrapping his strong arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, Ty" I sobbed.

"Why?" He tilted my face up to meet his eyes.

"For everything," I tried to offer up an explanation, "I don't know what to do,"

"You don't have to do anything Baby Girl," He soothed me, picked up my small frame before heading out of the woods.

I don't know how long it had been, when Tyler asked me, "What number's your dorm Kay?"

"514" I mumbled into his shirt.

Not long after, I felt him shift his arms, and heard him knock on what I think was my dorm room.

My suspicions were quickly confirmed when I heard Gabbe exclaim, "Oh My God! What happened?"

"I found her in the woods, completely hysterical, and smashing the place up," Ty explained as he set me down on my bed and pulled my blankets up around me.

"She was using?" Gabbe asked softly.

"You know about the power?"

"Yeah, she told me a few months after she moved in,"

They kept talking but I stopped listening.

"Look, I have to go and talk to the... some people, but I'll be back in an hour or two to check on her, okay?"

"Of course," Gabbe replied.

Once I heard the door shut, I looked up at Gabbe, "You like him, don't you?"

"No!"

"Yeah, I really believe you when you say it like that Gabbe," I sat up slowly.

"Are you okay, Leigh?" Gabbe fussed.

"No, but I will be," Gabbe nodded, "Eventually,"

~Tyler's POV~

As soon as I got out of Kay's dorm room, I sent an SOS to Caleb, Pogue and Reid. They needed to know just how broken Kay was, even if they didn't want to hear it. We met up at my house about a half hour later.

"What's this about baby boy?" Caleb asked, always taking charge.

"It's about Kayleigh," At the mention of his ex-girlfriend, I saw Reid's face harden.

"What about her?" Pogue was instantly worried, he saw her as a little sister, we all did (minus Reid for obvious reasons).

"She's completely broken. I found her in the woods about an hour ago; she was in hysterics and trashing everything. There were trees torn from their roots and boulders thrown all over the place. She kept saying sorry and that she didn't know what to do. I've never seen her like that. Even Gabbe says that she's never seen Kay have an outburst like that."

"She knows?"

"Apparently so," I answered Pogue's question, "Look I said I'd go back to check on her, so I'll see you guy later. Nicky's right?"

I didn't wait for an answer before walking out, leaving my friends in my house.

***  
~Kayleigh's POV~

About a half hour since Tyler left, there was a knock at the door. Gabbe went to answer it.

"Hey Kate," Gabbe said.

"Hey Gabbe, is Kayleigh in?"

"Yeah, come in," Gabbe let my old friend into our room.

"Hey Kay," She said.

"Hey Kate," I answered, with tears beginning to shine in my eyes.

She rushed over to me.

"Oh my God, Kay, I so sorry I didn't recognise you. I guess after a while I just gave up looking for you because I accepted that you were never coming back. We all did, well, all of us except Reid," Kate began to ramble.

"Kate, it's okay. Right now, all I want is a hug from my best friend," I said.

Gabbe knew that I didn't mean that she wasn't my best friend, she was, but Kate was too.

Kate launched herself into my arms, and said, "I missed you so much, Kay-Kat"

I laughed slightly at our old nicknames, "I missed you too Kate-Kat"

We sat there for maybe an hour, talking, laughing and just catching up while Gabbe laid down on her bad listening to music on her iPod and reading. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

I said to Gabbe, "We're very popular today," before getting up to get the door.

"Hey Tyler," I addressed him.

Kate said, "I'll just be going; I'll see you tomorrow Kay,"

"See you then Kate" I said as Tyler moved out of the way to let Kate out, "Come in Ty,"

He walked into the room and I shut the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better then Baby Girl?" He asked me.

"Baby Girl?!" Gabbe asked incredulously from behind us.

"Yeah; I'm Baby Girl and Tyler's Baby Boy because we're the youngest," I answered Gabbe before turning back to Tyler, "And yeah I am felling better, talking to Kate about everything helped. After she stopped apologising for not recognising me in the first place,"

"Typical Kate," Ty said.

"Yeah, but it's nice being around the people I grew up with, even if they don't want to be around me..."

"They do! Well Caleb and Pogue definitely do..."

"But Reid doesn't," I whispered, "It's okay, I get it,"

Maybe one day, Reid would let me back in. If not, I understood completely. It wasn't just my heart that was shattered when I left.


	6. Apologies

**Here is Chapter 6 of Never Letting Go. Enjoy!**

**xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo**

**Chapter 6: Apologies**

Over the next few days, things began to settle into a routine. I'd spend the school day with Gabbe before a group of people would descend on my dorm room. Kate and Sarah would come every day without fail, and it was nice. Growing up surrounded by a group of boys, it was nice to now have my own group of girlies. The boys were less consistent with their visits, usually because of swim practice, but often because of Reid.

Whereas Caleb, Pogue and Tyler had welcomed me back with relative ease, Reid hadn't. I'd hear him make snide comments under his breath directed at me. It was hard. It hurt. I missed him; I missed the way that we used to be. It wasn't my intention to hurt him, but I understood how he felt that way. I just wished that he would hear me out, so I could tell him that.

Gabbe was almost always by my side, trying to prevent another outburst like the first day at school. It was infuriating, I felt like a three-year-old when Caleb would follow me around to make sure that I was safe. In the few moments I did spend alone, I imagined. I imagined what I would say to Reid, if I was given the chance. The more I imagined, the more I wished that I had never left in the first place. They say that everyone has one big regret in their life; that's mine. It made sense when I did it, but know I don't know what was going through my mind at the time.

It was on Friday, during study hall, that I snuck off for some time to myself. I walked around aimlessly for a few minutes, before something clicked in my head. The one place that no-one would find me because it was the one place that I never told anyone about. It was the place that Reid and I would go when we needed some time away from the pressure of being part of one of Ipswich's founding families. The roof of the dorm building. It's not exciting but it's quiet and most people don't know about it.

Taking a detour to my dorm to drop of my bag, I headed up multiple flights of stairs on my way to the roof.

"Stupid stairs. I hate whoever invented stairs," I muttered to myself, as I trudged up the final flight of stairs.

I could see the door to the roof up ahead of me. I hesitated in actually going through it though. This was the first time that I'd ever been up here alone. The idea scared me, but enticed me at the same time. I walked slowly and carefully towards the silver-grey door, as if it was a figment of my imagination and would disappear in the blink of an eye. My hand grasped the handle tightly, and I turned it stiffly. As I opened the door in one swift movement, I felt the wind rush past me. I felt my eyes close. I felt, for the first time in a long time, free. I felt like a bird; soaring through the skies at a million miles an hour.

Closing the door behind me, I rushed to the edge. My hands held the railing tightly as I stepped up onto the lowest bar. I knew that my eyes had turned black, but, in my own little world, I didn't care. I don't know how long I stayed like that, but I barely heard the door opening and closing. I thought nothing of it to start with, but then I heard an all-too familiar voice from my past.

"Why did you come back Leigh?" It was Reid.

I sighed, stepping down from the railing and let the black fade from my eyes.

"Gabbe convinced me it was time to come home. It doesn't feel like home anymore though," I replied, resisting the urge of turning towards him. I didn't know if I could look him in the eyes anymore.

"Gabbe," He began, "That's your friend from the dells, right? The blonde girl?" He moved slowly to stand beside me; staring out at the horizon.

"Yeah, that's Gabbe. She convinced her parents to take me in. She was determined not to let me stay on the streets for one more night. I told her that I'd be okay, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. For the first time in a long time, I felt like someone, who wasn't forced to, cared," I told him, "Before you say anything; I know now that you cared but at the time, I was just a lost little girl who wanted nothing more than for her father to tell her everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't."

"I couldn't understand it, you know, why you left so suddenly. Caleb said you had walked out after an argument and then never came back. It didn't make sense, Leigh. It still doesn't. So, I wanna hear it from you. Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" He questioned me.

"The truth is; I'm not entirely sure why I left like that. I know that sounds like complete bull but it's the truth. I needed to get out, and I needed to get out then. It seemed like the only logical solution other than ending it all," I admitted for the first time, not even Gabbe knew that.

"Y-you mean suicide?" He stuttered, whipping his head around to look at me.

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me Leigh? I could've helped you,"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid of the place I went when I was alone," I turned to meet his eyes, "of the place I still go sometimes," My voice trailed off at the end to barely a whisper.

I could feel the tears beginning to fall down my face and I could see them building up in the corners of Reid's eyes too.

"I'm so sorry Kayleigh. If I had noticed something was wrong; then I could've helped and you wouldn't have left," He apologised.

"You shouldn't be sorry Reid. I'm the one who left, and I regret it every day. I'm so sorry,"

He gathered me up in his arm as I buried my head in neck breathing in everything that was Reid.

We sat up there on the roof for hours, just talking and laughing like we used to. We spoke about anything and everything. I kept teasing him about his conquests, much to his annoyance. We were starting over again, getting to know each other and just being us.

"Hey Reid, do you wanna head down to my dorm? It's almost the end of last lesson," I asked, after a period of comfortable silence.

"Sure, I'd like that," He replied, standing up with his hand outstretched towards mine.

Locking my fingers with his, I stood up. We made our way to the door and then down the million flight of stairs. Around halfway down, Reid and I both muttered to ourselves, "I hate stairs," This, of course, sent us into another fit of laughter that lasted down to my floor. I lead him by the hand to room 514 and unlocked the door almost silently.

We sat down on the floor at the foot of my bed. I reached up and grabbed my purple iPod. I offered Reid one of the earphones, which he took. I pressed play and let whatever float through my ear. It turned out to be LostProphets – Can't Catch Tomorrow. We listened quietly, as I mouthed the words along with the song. That was, until near the end when I pretty much screamed the line 'Good shoes won't save you this time'. Reid gave me this really strange look, with one eyebrow raised. This made me giggle quietly to myself, before it turned into full on laughter, to which Reid joined in.

I felt like things were slowly getting back to normal...


End file.
